


Leverage

by pineapplesandcanopeners



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Rival Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplesandcanopeners/pseuds/pineapplesandcanopeners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousa always wants to kill Thompson... but he'll settle for breaking his mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leverage

Daniel didn’t like it when he found himself at Jack’s apartment.

It was happening all too often and he hated it, but the Stark business was over, and Dooley was gone, and Peggy had plans, and Daniel needed to pin Jack to his mattress.

He barely knocked when Jack opened the door without a hint of surprise on his face.

Daniel wasted no time before taking off his clothes, and Jack tried to do the same, but he was too slow for Daniel so he shoved Jack on the bed and took his pants off for him.

Jack looked like he wanted to kiss him, but Daniel only used his mouth to bark orders to get face down on the bed. 

He looked at Jack bared and waiting, and part of him wanted to leave him, humiliate him. But a bigger part needed Jack right this moment, so he moved closer. 

He slicked himself up and rubbed against Jack, and then slid inside. Jack whined.

They shifted for a while, until Daniel could find leverage, his hands on Jack’s hips. Jack pushed back against him.

He didn’t know what Jack thought about when they did this, but he pictured Jack earlier in the day, taking credit while he knew it all belonged to Peggy. Daniel wished she would have let him tear Jack apart. Having him on all fours was almost as good though.

He tightened his grip on Jack’s hips, leaving new bruises where old ones were just starting to fade.

It was all grunts and moans, but no names and never any pleading, though he could tell Jack wanted to.

Jack reached back to grab himself. Normally Daniel would tell him no, but this time he didn’t.

Then the sheets were wet and they collapsed onto the bed, spent and sweaty and naked.

Jack grabbed a cigarette that he kept on his nightstand. Daniel didn’t watch as he brought it to his mouth and puffed away. He just lay there in silence, letting the smoke burn his eyes and his throat.

“You should get over Peggy,” Jack said suddenly.

Daniel knitted his brow. “What are you t—“

“You think I don't notice that you only knock on my door and crawl into my bed looking like a wounded puppy dog after she’s rejected you?” Jack asked. “She thinks she’s too good for both of us.”

“She doesn't think that!” Daniel snapped. “And if she did she’d be right.”

“Fine,” Jack smirked. “You keep getting hurt. I'll still be here.”


End file.
